sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Royal Camels
thumbRoyal Camels sind ein momentan bei Backlash aktives Tag Team bestehend aus William Regal und dem Marlboro Man. Biographie Das ungleiche Paar formierte sich kurz nach William Regals Draft zu Smackdown nach dem ersten SAW Relaunch. Der Brite schloss sich trotz anfänglicher Streitigkeiten mit dem frisch debütierten Araber Muhammad Hassan zusammen. Die Gründe dafür sind bis heute nicht bekannt. Die Camels machten anfangs nur durch ihre inneren Streitigkeiten von sich reden, schufen sich dadurch aber eine gewisse Fanbasis. Eine Fehde gegen die Outsiders ging allerdings verloren. Während dieser Fehde wurde das Team allerdings von Kevin Nash zum ersten Mal als Royal Camels tituliert. Nach dem zweiten Relaunch von SAW trat William Regal anfangs allein bei Backlash auf, doch nach kurzer Zeit kehrte auch Hassan zu SAW zurück und buhlte mit Narros Hilfe um die Gunst von William Regal. Dabei griff er auch das erste Mal auf das Gimmick des Marlboro Mans zurück. Doch das half alles nichts und Regal gewann ein Match gegen Kurt Angle bei SAWolution und warf Hassan damit aus der Promotion. Die Ausländerbehörde griff jedoch ein und zwang Regal dazu, Hassan wieder einzustellen. Allerdings nur unter dem Gimmick des Marlboro Mans. Die Gründe dafür sind nicht bekannt. Das Comeback der Royal Camels war dennoch dadurch beschlossene Sache und kurz darauf begannen die beiden auch eine Fehde gegen die ICP. Nach einigen Scharmüzeln unter anderen mit den Fans der ICP, ging diese Fehde jedoch auch verloren. Dennoch festigte sich das positive Bild dieses Teams immer mehr, was wohl ehr auf den verrückten Marlboro Man und den allseits beliebten Narro zurück zu führen ist. Der arroganter Blaublüter hat dagegen nichts an seiner Einstellung geändert, wirkt aber durch seine sehr eigene Art oft unfreiwillig komisch, und hat sich dadurch einen gewissen Kultstatus erarbeitet. Beeinflusst durch den New Standard distanzierte sich Narro in der Folgezeit immer weiter von den Royal Camels, da er trotz großer Freundschaft und Loyalität zum Lord seinerseits, oft nur als Diener und Fußabtreter behandelt wurde. Anfangs schien Narro nur dem Marlboro Man zu fehlen, doch mit der Zeit merkte man immer mehr die innere Zerissenheit von William Regal. Dies war auch der Grund für eine Attack auf den New Standard, bei denen Narro nun von Zeit zu Zeit rumhing. Trotz aller internen Probleme, stellte sich plötzlich sportlicher Erfolg ein, denn Die Camels konnten ziemlich einfach EMC² besiegen und Regal besiegte auch The Rock in einem Einzelmatch. Diese Erfolge und auch ihre große Beliebtheit brachten ihnen bei Backlash #44 ein Number One Contender Match für die SAW Tag Team Titles ein, und es ging ausgerechnet gegen ihre derzeitigen Erzfeinde den New Standard. Auch dieses Match entschieden die Camels für sich und sicherten sich damit den Title Shot für Reborn 2011. Durch die anhaltenden Erfolge schwebte Regal wiedermal über dem Boden der Tatsachen und unter diesem Umstand geriet sein früherer Diener und heimlicher bester Freund Narro immer weiter in Vergessenheit. Dies trieb ihn immer weiter in die Arme seiner neuen Freunde, dem New Standard. Diese stohlen Regal dann seinen heiß geliebten Thron um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Während dessen ging das Titelmatch der Camels gegen die Fear of Faces bei Reborn 2011 verloren, und in dem im Anschluss folgenden Turnier zur Ermittelung neuer Number One Contender, schied man schon im Halbfinale gegen EMC² aus. Ihre momentanen Fehdengegner, der New Standard, gewannen das Turnier. Dies hinderte aber beide Parteien nicht daran ihre Rivalität fortzusetzen. Nach einer unglaublich harten Attacke der Royal Camels gegen Rude und Ryan, versprach Narro den Thron wieder zu besorgen, wenn Regal im Gegenzug vom New Standard ablassen würde. Zur großen Überraschung aller turnte der New Standard eine Woche später gegen Narro, weil sie einerseits bemerkten, dass er sich immernoch zu seinem ehemaligen Freund himngezogen fühlt, und weil er andererseits versprochen hatte den Thron zurück zu geben, obwohl dies nur zu ihrer Rettung geschah. Sie fesselten Narro auf dem Thron und sendeten Regal eine unmissverständliche Botschaft. Die Fehde gipfelte dann in einem "Narro on the Thrown Ladder Match", welches die Royal Camels für sich entschieden. Nach dem Match gab es eine herzzerreißende Szene mit Regal und seinem Diener Narro, die sich zum ersten Mal umarmten. Nachdem so ziemlich alle Tag Teams bei Backlash von den Fear of Faces geschlagen worden, erhielten die Royal Camels erneut die Chance, nachdem der Marlboro Man eine Tag Team Battle Royal um den Number One Contender Spot gewann. Regal woillte nun endgültig sein großes Ziel erreichen, doch in den Folgewochen zeichnete sich immer mehr ab, was mit dem Sieg in der Battle Royal bereits begann. Der Marlboro Man stahl Regal immer mehr das Spotlight, so dass dieser sich um die Früchte seiner harten Arbeit gebracht sah. Immer tiefer wurden die Risse im Team der Royal Camels, die unter anderem auch von den FoF geschürt wurden. Sie unterstrichen immer wieder, dass sie nur den Marlboro Man als ernsten Gegner sehen, was Regal natürlich in seiner Ehre verletzte. Der Marlboro Man hielt sich eigentlich immer bedeckt, und sah darin nur das intrigante Spiel der FoF, welches aber Regal zunächst nicht hinterblickte. Die Camels waren bereits kurz davor sich zu trennen, als Narro ein Match zwischen den Beiden vorschlug. Der Sieger sollte der Leader des Teams werden, um endgültig klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen. Regal gewann dieses Match und sah sich in seiner Rolle als Anführer bestätigt. Aus dieser Position herraus, lies er sich dazu erweichen den Marlboro Man als "Freund" zu akzeptieren. Die Fear of Faces unterbrachen diese Entracht jedoch, und machten nocheinmal klar, dass sie der absolute Favorit beim PPV sind. Das Match konnte als steigen, und zur Überraschung aller, wewiesen sich die Royal Camels als durchaus zähe Gegner. Am Ende blieb aber das unvermeidliche: Die Royal Camels verloren auch ihr zweites Titelmatch. Ein drittes sollte es für dieses Team nicht geben, denn direkt nach der Niederlage machte der Marlboro Man seinem Ärger Luft und attackierte Regal zur Überraschung aller. Er erklärte, dass er es satt hat der Fußabtreter zu sein. Erst nachdem Regal hatte was er wollte, gab er nach. Hassan verschwand danach aus den Shows und Regal machte sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Partner. Kategorie:Tag Teams Kategorie:Reale Tag Teams